The Emperor and His Idiot
by Miss-Mason123
Summary: A collection of short fics of all the times Aomine foolishly challenged Akashi to something, ranging from the simple to the down-right stupid. Humour. Just watch out for Aomine's potty mouth :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with another fic for the KnB fandom! Well, I say fic, I mean fics. These centre around challenges made by Aomine to Akashi so expect some crack filled moments. Read and review! Also, if you have any ideas for the next challenges, leave a comment or send me a PM**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters do not belong to me in anyway shape or form**

* * *

**Challenge 1: Badminton****  
**

"Daiki, ever before have you played badminton?"

"No."

"Do you understand any of the rules?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen a match of badminton?"

"No."

"Have you done any preparation for this match?"

"No."

"Are you going to say 'no' to every question I give to you?"

"Most likely."

Akashi rubbed at his face with the hand not currently holding his racket. Aomine had approached him earlier in the day asking if there was any sport he could be beaten in. Akashi, of course, had said no but the taller boy had refused to take no for an answer.

You may be wondering, why badminton, of all the competitive sports out there? Well, that was because neither of the boys had played it before and the redhead had been willing to accept the other's challenge.

The pair stood on the court, each holding a racket by their sides. "Hey Akashi, why's the net so high? I thought it was lower." Aomine asked, pointing at the red netting in front of him. "You may be thinking of tennis." The blue-haired boy scratched at the back of his head. "Whatever. Can we just get started so I can beat your sorry ass into the ground when I win?"

The redhead let out a laugh that sounded quite evil to the other's ears. "As if I'd ever allow that to happen." Akashi pulled a shuttlecock out of his pocket and was about to serve when, "Whoa! What the fuck is that?"

Sighing softly, the redhead's arms fell back to his sides. "This Daiki is a shuttlecock. It's what you play with in badminton." "But it's got a parachute on it!" "It's supposed to have one. Now," Akashi's voice dropped into a dark, spine-chilling tone. "Shall we continue?"

Hearing the tone of voice used by his ex-captain, Aomine swallowed thickly and nodded. "Can I ask one more qu-?"

"No."

And with that final word, Akashi started the game.

XxXxXxX

"Out!" Aomine shouted with glee, happy to score one point against his tyrannical ex-captain "In." "That was totally outside of the boundaries!" "Daiki, we're playing a full court match, not half court. This line," Akashi pointed at the white line furthest to his right. "Is the boundary line."

The tanned male frowned slightly. "Huh? The white line? I thought we were playing inside the green lines." A low chuckle came out from between the redhead's lips. "Confusing tennis and badminton again are we?"

Aomine almost threw his racket down like a child in a tantrum but decided against it when he saw the calculating look Akashi was giving him. He bent down to pick the shuttlecock off the floor, muttering under his breath, "I fucking hate badminton. What a stupid sport, even if you could call it a sport."

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe I lost…"

"What we're you expecting? That you'd win?"

"Well yeah…"

After half an hour, the match had ended with a score of 65 – 5 in favour of Akashi.

The smaller boy stood over Aomine, smirking slightly, his heterochromatic eyes glinting dangerously. "You should know Daiki that I will win every challenge you put to me. Since I always win, I'm always right."

Aomine looked up at him. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, a wild grin spreading across his face.

The redhead's smirk widened. "It might be."

"Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second challenge for 'The Emperor and His Idiot'. This one's a lot longer than the first one but it needed to be built up before the challenge could actually happen, you know. There's established AoKise in this one :)**

* * *

**Challenge 2: Playing 'Chicken'**

Akashi, who lived in Kyoto, didn't come to Tokyo very often to see his ex-teammates; so when he did, the other members of the Generation of Miracles converged to meet him. On the day of this particular visit, it was raining heavily so many people chose to stay inside to escape the storm.

The redhead stepped off the train, opening a black umbrella at the same time, and walked through the station to the car park. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contact list until he found the number he was looking for and dialled it.

After a few minutes of waiting, a sleepy voice on the other end of the line said, _"Hello?"_ Akashi had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Ryouta, I know for a fact this isn't your phone. Put Daiki on."

XxXxXxX

The loud ringtone on Aomine's phone shattered the peaceful atmosphere in his bedroom created by the rain on the window. He turned over, knocking Kise's head with his fist. "Oi, Kise… Answer my phone…"

Kise, who'd been woken up by Aomine's phone, groaned and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Why don't you answer it Aominecchi?" He asked, but his question was left unanswered, as the other boy had fallen asleep.

The blond shook his head and picked up the ringing phone, answering with a sluggish, "Hello?" The voice that replied shocked him into silence. _"Ryouta, I know for a fact this isn't your phone. Put Daiki on." _

With a violent shove, Kise woke up the blue-haired boy and put the phone in his hand, moving quickly to the other side of the bed. "It's Akashicchi." He whispered.

XxXxXxX

"I thought this might happen sometime soon." The redhead said to Aomine once he'd finally answered his own phone. _"You thought what might happen?" _"In essence, do I really need that answer that question? Anyway, I'm at the train station so I need you to come meet me."

Aomine frowned and scratched at the back of his head. "Train station? In Tokyo?" _"There is a reason why people call Ahomine, Daiki." _"Alright, I get it. Just give me ten minutes." _"I expect you here in no more than five."_ When the tone signalling Akashi had hung up started to sound, Aomine's five minutes were slowly ticking away.

XxXxXxX

Two angry voices were all the people in Tokyo could hear that morning as Aomine and Kise ran towards the train station. "Remind me again why I'm bringing your sorry ass with me!"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I didn't want to be alone!"

"You didn't need to fix your hair all nice! For starters it's raining and we're only meeting Akashi!"

"I'm a model Aominecchi! I need to look my best at all times!"

"Well thanks to you we're late!"

"Only by a few minutes!"

True to their word, they were late in meeting their ex-captain but by ten minutes instead of a few. As the sodden pair approached the redhead, they could tell he was extremely angry as he was smiling at them. Aomine elbowed Kise in the side before muttering, "I'm going to kill you later." In his ear.

Akashi walked towards them, the smile stretched across his face not faltering. The couple in front of him felt their skin drop several shades paler. "How nice of the two of you to join us." "We're real sorry Akashi, it's just that- Wait, us?" "Yes Aomine-kun, us." A stoic voice said from behind him. Jumping in surprise, Kise and Aomine turned to see Kuroko staring blankly at them.

"After I called you and Ryouta, I called Tetsuya. I knew he'd be more reliable but you live closer to the station." Akashi stated, pushing the taller boys aside so he could stand with Kuroko and shade him with his umbrella. "Shall we get going?"

XxXxXxX

After many hours of just walking around Tokyo, talking amongst themselves Akashi announced that he had to leave so the others did the polite thing of walking him to the station. Little did they know that Aomine had a challenge for Akashi hidden up his sleeve.

"How long until your train arrives Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked softly, his eyes scanning the board. "Roughly half-an-hour Tetsuya." "Hey Akashi-" "I accept your challenge."

Aomine pulled a face. "Huh? You don't even know what it is." "I don't need to. You see," Akashi looked over at the tanned male. "You've had a certain look on your face for the past ten minutes. I accept your challenge."

The blue-haired boy grinned slyly, pointing the train tracks. "The next train's in five minutes and it doesn't stop at this station. Care to be proven chicken?"

XxXxXxX

Kise, upon hearing Aomine's challenge, started protesting loudly saying it was 'idiocy' and 'he was going to kill himself'. He ended up being punched in the stomach by Kuroko as Aomine and Akashi made their way to the tracks.

The two boys stood facing on the tracks, staring each other down. "How do you tell if a train's coming?" Aomine asked, scratching the back of his neck. "The tracks will start to vibrate." Akashi answered, scanning the area around them before standing on the actual metal of the train tracks.

The minutes ticked by slowly. The blue-haired boy kicked at the ground, dislodging stones from their position. The clock on the arrivals board said 17:27.

"Daiki," at the sound of his name, Aomine looked at his ex-captain. "The tracks are vibrating."

A high-pitched yell from the platform indicated the train had begun to enter the station, but the two males refused to move and be classed as 'chicken'. "Aominecchi! Akashicchi! Stop this!" Kise yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Sweat slowly began to form on Aomine's forehead. _Damn… How can he remain so calm at a time like this? _He asked himself. The redhead just coolly blinked at him, as if he was saying, 'I am not going to lose'.

"Excuse me one moment." The shorter boy said, crouching down to tie his shoelace. "Huh? Now's not the time to be tying your laces!" "It has been annoying me for the past twenty minutes, I thought it would suffice to tie it now." "There's a fucking train right there! If you don't- Fuck it, I'm getting out of here!"

The tanned male scrambled away from the tracks and back onto the platform to stand beside his shaky boyfriend. As he turned to face the tracks, the train came hurtling past. The three of them stood in silence, shocked at what had just occurred. "Aomine-kun, if you killed Akashi-kun I will personally throw you under a bullet train." Kuroko said in his usual monotone, his face remaining void of emotion.

The final carriage of the train passed, revealing the redhead standing at the side of the tracks, a small smirk on his face. "Once again Daiki, it would seem as if I've won this little challenge of yours." He leisurely walked across the tracks to join the others on the platform.

Aomine growled lowly in his throat, grabbing Kise's hand and pulling him with him as he stormed off. "Once again? What did he mean once again?" Kise asked struggling to keep up with the blue-haired man's furious pace. "Just leave it," he muttered. "It doesn't matter."

But as we all know, Aomine Daiki doesn't like losing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third challenge in the set! I like to think Aomine's challenges started during their Teiko days but well... Actually, I had no idea but this one is set during Teiko so it kind of fits. I just had no other way to get Akashi and Aomine together! Bear in mind I finished this at 2am so if there's anything wrong, just tell me. Pst, if you look closely, you'll see a little AkaAo**

**Disclaimer: Pocky is a registered trademark with which I have no affiliations **

* * *

**Challenge 3: The Pocky Game**

The small box rattled in his trouser pocket every time he took a step, and to be honest, it was becoming highly annoying. All Aomine wanted to do was find Akashi but the smaller boy was nowhere to be seen. "God dammit… The guy's like Tetsu when he wants to be…" He muttered. "Maybe he's in the gym…"

About five minutes later Aomine had walked into the gym. It was only then when he remembered; he was supposed to be at practice twenty minutes ago. The steady rhythm of basketballs hitting the floor and the squeak of shoes drew to a close, leaving the large room in silence.

Akashi looked up from the clipboard Momoi had just given to him, spotting the tanned male stood in front of the gym's entrance. "Thank you Satsuki." He said quietly, handing the girl her clipboard back before walking over to Aomine. "Daiki, how nice to see you." "Akashi I-" "Come with me." With those words, the redhead walked off to the changing rooms.

As the two boys left the gym, murmurs started amongst the training players but the vice-captain Midorima soon silenced them.

XxXxXxX

Akashi was stood in the centre of the changing rooms when the other boy followed him in there. "This is the seventh practice in two weeks that you've turned up late to or not bothered to attend. What's the reason this time?" Before the blue-haired boy could respond he added, "And don't say 'I forgot'."

Aomine scratched at the back of his head. "I was looking for you." He muttered, looking off to the side. The redhead raised a slim eyebrow at him. "Surely then, you would have remembered to come to practice if you were looking for me."

Neither boy spoke or made a sound for roughly half a minute. The taller boy shifted in his spot, causing the box in his trouser pocket to rattle. This small sound made the captain's ears perk up, so before Aomine could react, he walked over to him and fished the box out of his pocket. He held up the brown box in front of the other. "Feeling hungry Daiki?" He asked. A strange gleam shone across his heterochromatic eyes. "Or were you looking for a challenge?"

"Challenge." He immediately responded, turning back to face him. At this point, Akashi had already pulled a piece of Pocky out of the box and was chewing on it thoughtfully. "I suppose Shintaro can look after practice for a while." The redhead extended the open box towards Aomine.

XxXxXxX

Due to the difference in their height, Akashi and Aomine had to sit straddling one of the benches in the room. "You know the rules of the Pocky game Akashi?" Aomine asked. The look he got off the latter made him regret asking the question. "Shall we just get on with this?" The shorter half of the pair nodded.

The tanned male slid a piece of Pocky out the box, placing the blank end into his mouth. After a brief spell of silence, a cold, "Daiki." split the room. "What? Did you want this end?" Aomine asked idiotically, pointing at the Pocky between his lips. Akashi folded his arms over his chest, his foot beginning to tap impatiently on the floor.

It took him a while, but the blue-haired boy finally realised his mistake. Even though they were sat down, their difference in height still made it impossible for the game to start.

Aomine had begun to lean forward to offer the biscuit stick to the redhead when the other boy had climbed onto his lap and was now staring directly at him. "Er…" "I wouldn't want the ace of our team to become injured over a silly challenge now, would I?" Akashi said his voice laced with a sickly sweet undertone. To people who didn't know him, they would have called him a 'dedicated captain with the highest concern for his fellow teammates' whereas in reality it's more like 'dictatorial captain who is willing to mock those underneath him to convince them to come to practice more often'.

The barest of blushes crept high up into Aomine's cheeks at Akashi's close proximity; he could almost feel the other's hot breath fan over his face with every breath. Akashi delicately lifted the other end of the Pocky stick and inserted it between his lips. Slowly, the two boys began to take turns biting bits off their respective ends of the biscuit. The crunch of the Pocky echoed around the silent room.

The piece of Pocky gradually shrunk down so only a few inches of the biscuit remained, meaning the redhead's and the blue-haired boy's lips were close. Neither one of them wanted to break the stick and admit defeat. Aomine took a hesitant nibble from his end, indicating his turn was over. Akashi on the other hand took a much-larger-than-average bite so the barest minimum was left. This sudden bite from Akashi shocked Aomine a little, making a fresh blush appear across his face. Seeing no other way out, he quickly swiped the remaining Pocky stick into his mouth. Before he could chew however, a small growl left the redhead's throat and he lunged, pushing his lips onto Aomine's.

XxXxXxX

"Akashicchi and Aominecchi have been gone a long time haven't they?" Kise mused, gently dribbling a basketball. Midorima pushed his glasses up, looking towards the changing room door. "They have." He said simply. Kuroko quickly stole the ball from Kise's hands, passing it swiftly to one of the other players. "Perhaps Aomine-kun has angered Akashi-kun to the extent that a longer telling off was in need." The blond looked at the smaller boy beside him.

"Should we?"

"I would prefer not to in the circumstances."

"Kise is right Kuroko. We should go see what is keeping them."

The three of them walked off the court and made their way to the changing rooms. What they saw when they opened the door would surely stay with them forever.

"Akashicchi and Aominecchi…"

"They seem to be…"

"Perhaps we should…"

XxXxXxX

Before he could chew however, a small growl left the redhead's throat and he lunged, pushing his lips onto Aomine's. Taking the other's surprised gasp to be an advantage, Akashi's tongue slid between the other boy's lips, wrestling his tongue with the other's.

His small hands created a stark contrast against Aomine's skin as they held on his cheeks to hold him in place. Aomine's own hands came to rest lightly on the smaller boy's shoulders. The smallest of moans escaped the boys' lips in unison.

All of a sudden, Akashi pulled away, a victorious grin stretched across his face. Between his teeth; the small piece of biscuit. "Dammit… Fuck you Akashi." Aomine hissed, his eyes narrowing. "That was the only reason that you-" "Kissed you? Of course." His words has no bite behind them though, as a bright flush was slowly spreading across his cheeks.

A subtle cough floated to them and the pair turned to face the door. In the doorway stood Kise, Kuroko and Midorima.

Tears were streaming down Kise's face.

Kuroko was as blank as ever apart from the faint blush brushing his skin.

And Midorima's glasses had cracked.

The sight they had seen in the door when they first walked in was Akashi straddling Aomine's lap, the two engaged in a heated kiss.

"I suggest," Akashi started, his heterochromatic eyes glinting dangerously. "That you forget you ever saw this." Kise nodded quickly, scampering out of the room with the other two in tow.

The redhead slid off Aomine's lap, standing once again on the floor. Aomine joined him, scratching at his neck. "So er…" He started, kicking at the floor. "I guess you won… Again." Akashi nodded.

"You put up a good fight Daiki." Just as he started to walk off to return to practice, a large hand encircled his wrist. He slowly turned back to face the other boy. "I don't know about you but er… D'you wanna… I don't know…" He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat.

Blink and you will have missed it. The small smile that Akashi almost never brought out. "Do this again? Why not."


End file.
